A New Perspective
by Maniiikz
Summary: At the end of the first war with Voldemort many were celebrating that the war was over while others were mourning those they lost. Follow the life of one who lost much but gained more. A child with a destiny. A hero but not like the ones in the stories. Rated M just to be safe.
1. When It All Began - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to the authors**

 **When It All Began - Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a joyous moment for those who had suffered through the war, those who had lost their loved ones to the monster known as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters for their crusade of blood purity, there were of course those who were mourning and those partaking in celebration but it was one particular person who we focus on. A person who was not actually a just a person, who was something more, more than just a mortal, this person had lived for thousands of years, had seen the rise and fall of many empires and was worshiped during those great empires, for this person was a Goddess. An immortal of vast power who had just lost her lover during this atrocious war that waged in the magical world and was now mourning, as many others were, of the loss of the man she had fallen in love with. To add more grief she had not long discovered she was pregnant with her lover's child, a child that would grow up knowing neither it's parents as the Gods and Goddess were forbidden from raising their demigod children due to the Ancient Laws. So this Goddess was not just mourning the loss of her lover but the future of her child who would not know the love it's parents had for it.

The Goddess decided that her child would not grow up without parents, she would ask for boon, a boon from one of the elder Gods, for this child was powerful, the Goddess could tell this even from the womb. If another God chanced upon her child and it was seen as a threat it would be killed so that possibility did not come to pass. The Goddess could not allow that to happen for she loved her child, like she had loved all of her children of the past, so she would make sure it was safe and well loved even if she could not raise the child herself. She did not know what the Fates had planned for her child but she would make sure the child had a loving family but the life of a demigod was a cruel one, she did know how long the child would be safe for it would have a strong scent that would attract monsters to it as it was growing up and the scent of the child would be get stronger as the child reached its teenage years.

It was these thoughts that were in the Goddess' mind during the months of her pregnancy and the days after her child's birth. So with her decisions made she approached one of the elder Gods to grant her a boon and seek their aid in regards to her child. Now she stood in front of the one God who would hopefully assist her. In what appeared to be a throne room made out of very bedrock of the Earth, the room itself while grand and certainly beautiful gave off a harsh cold feeling that seemed to seep into your very bones and an oppressive weight bore down on the those in the room originating from the being sitting in an ornate throne from what appeared to be made of various precious metals with jewels adorning it with bones mixed into the design. The throne was a sign of the power of what could of only been a God along with the aura that the being was producing could not have been reproduced by a mortal. The being was a tall pale man with dark hair which was appeared to be a black as night, his eyes were held such darkness it was like looking into an abyss yet he held a regal air around him as he was the King of the Underworld. There was a second throne next to the first however it's design was an opposite to the first as it appeared to be made out of wild flowers and other such vegetation, however this throne was unoccupied but there was still a sense of power irradiating from it.

It was a few tense moments before the oppressive aura that filled the room began to lessen and the harsh cold feeling abated slightly. The God shifted on his throne while entertaining thoughts as to why this audience was being sought by the Goddess, he ran through various situations in his mind but he would wait until he was told why rather than leap to certain conclusions.

"Well Hecate why have you called for this audience, I hope it is not over where your lover is being placed because I can assure you he will be in Elysium for his efforts in the civil war of the magical's in Britain as will many others in fact, so would you please enlighten me as to why you are here?" Asked the God of the Dead

"Lord Hades thank you for allowing this audience and no that is not why I am here however it pleases me to know he will be honored a hero. No Lord Hades I came to you to ask for a boon, a favour, so that my heart can rest easy. As you know of my lovers passing, shortly after his death I discovered I was pregnant and mourned for the fact that my child will know neither of it's parents and I did not want to leave the child in a mortal orphanage. I wish to leave the child with a family where they will be loved even if will not stay that way forever due to the child's scent. That however is not my only concern, this child is one of the most powerful children I have had and their scent is strong and will continue to grow stronger as they grow. I do not wish to leave to chance another God or Goddess discovering how powerful my child is and seeing them as a threat. So I wish to seek aid in finding a family whilst hiding my child from any who wishes my child harm" answered Hecate

"Hmm yes I can see the issue now. You are correct in your fear for your child, there are of course certain God's, or should I say a certain God, who would simply kill the child if they are powerful and have no allegiance towards them. Hmm yes this is a problem indeed. Whilst magical mortal's do have a stronger scent than a normal mortal that of course is nothing compared to a child of a God or Goddess, even a weak demigods scent would be stronger than a magical mortal's, however as you have said that the child's will be quite powerful when they have reached maturity then I can only guess how strong their scent would be, one way would be to keep the child ignorant of their abilities and that they are a demigod however they would eventually discover who they are due to certain circumstances. Another would be bind there abilities however I fear that would not work in this instance. You would also not be able to hide the child as that would be seen be my brother as preparing to strike against Olympus due to his paranoia. This is quite the conundrum indeed." Replied the God.

 _"I wonder, this would be a great opportunity for me, not only would I have the favour of a powerful Goddess but also a well trained demigod. Hah but my brother would see this as an act of war if I was training a demigod and that is something I do not want to happen. How would I get both what I want but not incite my brother's ire." The Lord of the Dead pondered "Ah yes that Riddle person I can use that to my advantage, the fact that he has escaped the Field of Punishment with those cursed items of his is perfect. Yes that would be a most perfect solution"_

The King of the Underworld stood from his throne, standing to full height that equates to his godly form of 12 foot, his robe shimmering with faces of despair and those being tortured in the horror of the Underworld. He slowly approached the Goddess before him to give her his proposal and he was hoping she would accept, but if she was this concerned for her child then he knew she would. So gracefully he glided across the floor towards Hecate stopping before her.

"I have a solution to the safety of your child Hecate as well as the fact that the child shall have a family. I shall take the child and adopt them as my one of my children, they will have the power of the this realm behind them and all the benefits, they shall gain the same abilities that they would have if they were one of my children, they will be raised and tutored here in the underworld by the best scholars and warriors the underworld has to offer. The child would never have to fear and they will be as safe as they could possibly be and shall be prepared to face their enemies. I will name the child my heir and protect them as is the duty as their father. This I swear on the river Styx if you accept my proposal" Said Hades in a deadly serious tone.

Hecate for her part was stunned at the offer the Lord of the Dead had offered her, she never would of thought that the God in front of her would be willing to adopt her child, let alone make the child his heir. This is a huge proposal and not one that is made lightly, and to swear it on the river Styx did indeed show his seriousness of the fact, since Hades did try to keep the oaths he swore on the river Styx. Hecate stood perfectly still for a moment trying to come to terms with the situation and the fact what she was being offered would be a near perfect solution, however that did not mean she was not skeptical, she knew that there was a hidden motive behind the offer. Whether that hidden motive harmed her child she would not know until the time came, she knew it would not be something that would cause a war. After the events of the Second World War and the loss of his demigod children Hades would not easily risk another of his children.

"If you swear this Lord Hades I will accept your offer knowing that my child will be safe and educated by the finest scholars and warriors and it does put me at ease. It is a generous proposal and not one I know to be made lightly. So I accept your oath on the river Styx." Said Hecate "I offer my child to be adopted by Lord Hades, God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, to be his heir. At age eleven my child will receive a letter from a school in Scotland that teaches how to control their magic and they will accept the invitation, they will claim the headship of their birth fathers family, I do not wish for my child to stay down in the underworld their entire life so they will be able to visit the surface if they wish and also go to Camp Half-Blood as well."

"I Lord Hades God of the Dead and King of the Underworld accept your offer of child to be adopted by me, let them become my heir and wield the abilities as if they were my birth child. I agree to the stipulations you have set and I shall honor them." Said Hades completing the adoption.

The energy that had been building during the small ceremony between the two immortal beings reached it's peak and began to hum and pulse. Once the last words were spoken by Hades the energy that had been building up exploded with acknowledgement that the adoption was now complete. Both God and Goddess looked pleased that they had what they wanted. Hecate knowing that she resided in the underworld knew that she would visit her child more than most Gods and Goddess' could. She looked down at the small bundle wrapped in a blanket that she had been holding during her talks with Hades and noticed that the child's hair had turned from a light brown to a much darker shade nearing black and their skin became a shade or two paler. Hades reaches over to the bundle and carefully pressed his finger to the child's forehead and a sense of power washed over the child as it became acknowledged as the heir to the underworld.

"Now tell me" Said Hades "What is the name of my new child"

"The child's name is...

 **Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of my first story I hope you liked it, please leave any comments in the reviews.**


	2. The Years Following - Chapter 2

**The Years Following - Chapter 2**

The sounds of metal clashing rang out through the room. Two participants who were testing their strength of both body and will as the traded blows, it was a match of fierceness and skill as the fighters danced around each of other in an impressive show of strength and dexterity. The first was a tall man wearing Greek armor with a shield strapped to one arm and a sword in the other. What was interesting about this man however was while he was athletic and had a strong physique he also appeared to be nearly transparent, like his body had no substance to it. Which was entirely true as the man did not have a living body just a solidified form. The other fighter was much shorter than the man, which was not an odd occurrence since the other fighter was just over ten years old very close to their eleventh birthday. Where the man wielded a standard combination of a sword and shield, the smaller fighter wielded dual short swords and flowed from sword form to form in an elaborate set of moves.

"That's it, if you're up against someone with a shield try to get the shield into a position where it'll block the wielders vision or draw it away from the body, either by aiming for the head or their legs. While your size at the moment it may not be possible to aim for the head while fighting someone of a bigger stature than you it gives you the advantage to go for the legs since your reach is much lower." Instructed the man as he deflected a blow with his shield while also moving his sword to behind the other fighters legs to try and pull their legs from underneath them. The other fighter shifted backwards to escape the attempt while striking the sword away with the blade in their right hand.

"Ha you're going to have to do better than that if you want to knock me over like that again, you've tried that too many times now" the other fighter said while also panting through the effort of the sparring match which had been going on for over an hour now.

The man shot forward and with skill that could rarely be matched disarmed the smaller warrior with an elaborate technique to wretch the sword out of their left hand while stepping closer to use the edge of his shield to bash the wrist of the smaller fighter which caused them to drop their other blade from their right hand. This however wasn't the end of the maneuver as he hooked his leg behind the other person's and knocked them to the ground. The smaller fighter hit the ground with a groan at being beaten so easily and being thoroughly embarrassed.

"That should teach you to not get cocky during a fight and to also be on your guard the entire time. Especially while fighting a superior opponent, in situations like that you should be trying to figure out a plan of escape or buying time until reinforcements arrive." The man said standing over the downed figure. He stretched his arm out to help them up "Now come on you are expected back soon and it would not be good to be late"

The person on the ground groaned again while also accepting the man's hand and was pulled to their feet. Dusting themselves off the person picked up their weapons from where they fell and reverted them to their hidden from of a pair of bracelet's which they wore on either arm.

"Eurgh I can't believe I still get beaten that easily, I've been training like this since I was seven and I still get disarmed so quickly" the other person huffed

"I wouldn't worry about it too much little one, don't forget how much longer I've been doing this. Even after my death I continued training so it should be expected" said the man with a laugh and a humorous lilt in his voice.

"Yes it would of been to presumptuous to beat the great Achilles after only nearly four years of training now wouldn't it" retorted the smaller figure

The sheathed his sword and slung his shield across his back. "It's not about that Lea, I'm trying to impress upon that you will run into situations where you will not always be able to win, there will be of course be times where you will be face an opponent who will not take you seriously, it's during those times that you will have to strike quickly to defeat them before they raise their guards. I'm teaching you to not become arrogant so you are not defeated by a lesser opponent. Do not play with your enemy, end them as quickly as you can"

Lea huffed, the young girl who Lord Hades had adopted over ten years ago was growing into an exceptionally beautiful young woman, with porcelain skin with nary a blemish, her sculpted face with high cheek bones gave her a regal appearance, which suited her since she was a princess of the Underworld, her eyes were what stood out the most though, piercing violet eyes which held a gleam of intelligence mixed with mischievousness, her hair held into a braid was an exotic sanguine, she stood at 5 foot 2 inches tall, her back straight, standing in a guarded manner ready to defend herself. She had a lithe build tailored towards speed instead of strength, she was exceptionally fast and had reflexes to match. Airlea, or Lea as she preferred to be called, the adopted daughter of Hades, had been training since she had turned seven years old and been deemed old enough by her father to learn to fight and defend herself. Her magical training would not begin until she turned eleven and she received her letter from Hogwarts. Even though she was a demigod and more magically powerful than mortal magic users, especially since she was a daughter of Hecate, her magic core had not stabilized like mortal magic users and as such while she had power she would not be able to control it while her core was unstable. Although she could not actually use magic she had been studying the theory and the history behind the magical world and the spells.

Lea turned and began walking back to the palace after saying farewell to her teacher. It was currently quickly becoming winter, though the weather did not effect the Underworld, that meant that Persephone would be returning soon, she got on quite well with her adopted mother, even though she would never replace her real mother who still visited fairly often, Hecate of course had a tendency to spoil her daughter, compared to most Gods and Goddess' at least, her swords were an example of this, while they were made by her father from Stygian Iron they had been enchanted by her mother to return to her when lost, to be even sharper than they normally would and to never dull, they would also cut through magic shields and wards. They were virtually unbreakable as well.

She strolled through the gates to the palace greeting Alecto and her sister's on the way in, she walked through Persephone's Garden and towards then throne room where she would no doubt find her father. Sure enough when she got there she saw the man sitting there doing paper work while in an expensive tailored suit with a frown sitting upon his pale face.

"Father what is aggravating you so much you are glaring at the paper so hard I fear it's about to combust?" Lea said while also announcing her presence as walked up to Hades sitting on his throne.

"Ah daughter of mine it seems as if you had another entertaining spar, did you manage to beat Achilles this time? And to answer your question I not long ago received your Hogwarts letter while you were out training" Hades replied

Lea scowled at the mention of the spar but her expression shifted into an excited one at the fact her letter had arrived. "Well of course I wasn't able to beat him this time, but I'll beat him sooner or later, I think I was a lot closer this time than my other spars so I'm definitely improving. If my Hogwarts letter has arrived I don't see why you are frowning so much" she replied

"I have no doubt Airlea that you will defeat him eventually" Hades replied with a slight upward tilt of his lips "The reason I'm frowning much at the letter is because it seems like yesterday you were a tiny bundle and now you're growing up into a young woman, I guess it's just parental melancholy, I was like this when your sister's grew up as well. Now you're going off to a boarding school for most of the year" he said

"You have nothing to worry about Father, I'll be back for the holidays and it's not like I can't just shadow travel down here at anytime" Lea said

Hades released a sigh knowing his daughter was right. It still didn't stop him feeling slightly anxious. Just as he was about to reply another presence appeared in the throne room. They both turned to look at the newcomer. Lea realising who it was launched herself at the person who in turn wrapped Lea up in hug.

"Mother I didn't know you were coming today" Lea said excitedly

"Ah my daughter I thought I would come and see if your letter has come yet if so then to give you an early birthday present" Hecate said with a smile on her face as she looked down at her daughter.

Lea beamed up at her mother "Yep according to Father it came not too long ago while I was training with Achilles" she replied

Hecate smiled "Well then it seems gifts are in order then" She said while reaching into her cloak and pulling out a bundled gift. "Now you're going to have to be very careful with this, it is for your eyes only, since most of the spells at Hogwarts are in Latin I thought you would appreciate some in Ancient Greek as well, now the book is locked to your current skill level and age, that means no skipping to the end to read the really dangerous spells, first you must be able to use the ones at the front and progress through the book. As you get older and stronger the book will give more spells or variations of spells or useful knowledge that I feel you might need"

Lea's smile if possible grew even more thinking about the amazing gift that her Mother was giving her. "Wow that's really amazing Mother" She exclaimed while paper off the gift and running her hand over the cover

"Yes it's your very own compendium, I expect you to take good care of it, it will only open for you though" Hecate replied

"Well then it appears it's time for my gift, although you may not feel it is as good as your mother's I hope you like it none the less" Hades said while standing from his throne and pulling a package out from a shadow, he walked over to his daughter and placed the gift in her hand.

Lea turned and placed the book she received from her mother into a shadow, moving it into her room, then she eagerly tore open the gift and pulled out a black cloak, she turned and look inquisitively at her father.

Hades gave a small chuckle at the look on his daughter's face and proceeded to explain what the cloak was. "Now I know you are wondering what the cloak is and you have probably guessed it is not a simple cloak, the cloak takes a few features from my Helm, while wearing it you will be able to melt into shadows, also it will allow you to pass through walls like my Helm, nor can you been seen, touched or heard by anyone who is not me or your mother, it is a very powerful item so you must be careful with it, I named it the Cloak of Shadows, whether you want to keep the name or not is up to you"

Lea stood there completely gobsmacked by what her father had given her. "Father are you sure? I mean this cloak is really really amazing but doesn't it seem like a really dangerous weapon" She replied

"I am perfectly sure my daughter, I would not have given you this if I did not have complete faith in you, I had it made to make sure you can get yourself out of any sticky situations you find yourself in" said Hades

With a massive smile on her face Lea hugged her father tightly as a thank you for the amazing present. "Thank you Father, thank you Mother, this gifts are amazing" She said after releasing her father and giving her mother a loving hug.

"Now you can wrap the cloak around your shoulders and fasten it, when you put the hood up and concentrate it's power will activate, you can have the hood up and stay perfectly visible, the power of the cloak will not activate until you will it too" Hades told her. "Since you have another school year to finish until you are ready to go to Hogwarts we will go fetch your school things next summer"

While still studying the cloak in her hands she turned to her father having heard what he just said and pouted at him, she did not want to wait another year to get her school things, there was going to be a lot of interesting stuff to read in the books. Hades appeared not to be at all affected by the expression she was now throwing at him, after all he had seen it many many times in his long life. Hecate chuckled at the expression on her daughter's face. Lea sighed knowing that the pouting was not going to work, she would have to buck up and wait till next summer, she could tell that this was going to be her longest school year ever.

"I must go now my dear, I have duties to attend to and while I do very much want to stay I do not want my workshop to explode from failed potions" Hecate told Lea

Lea turned to her mother and gave her a hug. "Okay Mother, I shall see you soon, I love you" She said

"I love you too Airlea" Hecate replied before she faded away like an afterimage

"What do you wish to do now Airlea?" Hades asked his daughter

"Well I think I'm going to bathe then go on a small shopping trip" Lea replied

Hades sighed knowing his daughters penchant for shopping, and it was not usually clothes shopping which was stereotypical for a girl, rather it was a fascination with loud music and strange plush toys, gods knows how many she has collected of them now. Hades bade his daughter farewell and returned to his throne to carry on working on that blasted never ending paperwork.

Lea walked through a shadow and into her bedroom, she really enjoyed the benefits of being able to shadow travel, she placed her new cloak down on the bed and made her way towards to the bathroom where she bathed and got ready for outing into the surface world. Picking a pair of black jeans and a cream blouse with a long coat that went down to her thighs and a pair of sunglasses. She slipped on some comfortable shoes and made a shadow wrap around her and disappeared from her room in the palace in the Underworld and reappeared in an alley near a mall in Los Angeles, another figure appeared out of a shadow behind her and turned to see Alecto.

"Come Alecto there is plenty of shopping to be done on this glorious day" Lea called out cheerfully

"Yes Princess I am sure there is" She replied in a tone that indicated she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

Lea turned on her heel and made her way towards the mall looking through the shops that interested her, she greeted the employees at the shops that she visits frequently, mainly the shop that sells her plush collection, disappointed that they didn't have any new of her plush collection she checked her watch and noticed it was nearing noon so she decided to grab some lunch and continue after she had sated her appetite. However as she was eating she noticed Alecto sudden become rigid next to her, turning she looked questioningly at her companion.

"What is wrong Alecto?" Lea asked

"I smell demigods nearby my Princess" Alecto replied

"Are you sure? Because I do not see anything out of the ordinary" Lea questioned

"I am perfectly sure Princess, they are close, what they are doing here though is another matter" Alecto answered

"Hmm could they possibly have noticed me while I was up here? Or possibly noticed you, I mean you are rather powerful?" Lea proposed

"I do not believe so Princess, we have not been here long enough for them to respond so quickly, we would of been long gone before they sent out demigods to locate us" Alecto responded

Just then Lea got a mischievous look in her eyes and a smile spread across her lips. "Well then let's go observe them shall we, I am guessing they are Roman since Camp Jupiter is nearby" She told her companion, she then reached into a nearby shadow and pulled out the Cloak of Shadows. "Plus it would be a really good time to test out this present my Father gave me now wouldn't it?"

Alecto just gave an exasperated sigh knowing that no matter what she did there was no way should could convince her charge to change her mind. "Yes Princess it would be a very good time to test it out"

Lea just smiled victoriously and slipped the cloak over her shoulders, flipped the hood up and willed the cloaks powers to activate, suddenly she disappeared completely from view currently melted into the shadows and stalked towards the demigods intrigued in what they were doing here. As she got closer she began to pick up their conversation, there were four demigods altogether and they were scanning the crowd as if looking for someone or something.

"Are you sure this is where we are meant to be?" One of the demigods asked, a tallish boy with sandy blonde hair with blue eyes, a son of Mercury.

"Yes this is where the Augur said we should be so yeah" The only girl in the group answered, she was obviously the leader, she was a muscular looking girl and looked to be itching for something to fight so clearly she was a daughter of Mars

"Well I don't see what we are looking for do you?" A plump boy asked, his face was flushed and he kept taking sips from the bottle in his hand every so often and his eyes appeared unfocused, so it was safe to bet a son of Bacchus on that one.

"Sister what did the Augur specifically say?" The last boy asked, obviously a son of Mars, even if his build didn't give him away.

"A daughter of war shall meet a child of magic who is bathed in shadow who will take back what was once lost" The girl replied

That peaked Lea's interest, what could of possibly been lost that she had to return?, she ran through a list of things that could of possibly what was lost. The things she came up with though were highly unlikely.

"You mean that stupid book that none of us can even open? We don't even know what it is." The son of Mars replied

Now that Lea's was well and truly peaked she decided to announce her presence to the group of demigods, it was probably a silly thing to do but apparently it was something she needed to do, since there were probably no other children of magic around which she gathered to mean Hecate or in this case Trivia, her mother. Making her way to a where the group didn't have vision she willed the cloak visible again, almost immediately Alecto was by her side.

"Well did you learn anything significant during your testing Princess?" Alecto asked

Lea turned to look at her guardian. "Yes actually I did, apparently they have something that I need to retrieve" She replied. Without another word she turned and made her way towards the demigods who were still looking around. Once one of the boys, the son of Mercury, had spotted her approaching them he alerted the others and they all tensed and stood on guard. With careful, slow and deliberate actions to show she meant no harm she made her way towards the group.

"Hello there, I believe you have something for me?" Lea asked in a calm and clear tone

The group stared at her for a moment for the girl cleared her throat. "Yes well, we were supposed to deliver something that we found on our last quest to a child of magic, I'm guessing that means a child of Trivia, but we don't exactly know you are who you say you are, if you really are a child of Trivia" She said

That was a completely valid concern, she prayed to her mother hoping she would send a sign to prove who she was, and sure enough the symbol for her mother appeared above her head a few moments later. The group of demigods let out a collective sigh of relief. The daughter of Mars slipped the bag she had on her back off and carefully took a book out of it and handed it to Lea.

"Here that's what we are supposed to give back, we don't have a clue what it is we couldn't even open it" She said

Meanwhile Lea was just staring down at the book with a dumbstruck look on her face, she couldn't believe what she was holding, and the demigods from Camp Jupiter had no clue whatsoever, she was mentally laughing hysterically, what she held in her hands was the fabled Necronomicon, not the mortal one, this one was the real deal, since her mother was the goddess of Necromancy she could understand why she would want it back.

Looking up at the demigods she put the book in her bag. "Thank you for delivering it safely, my mother would thrilled to have this back, now I must return home, safe travels" Lea said, with that she turned and walked away activating her cloak and heading back towards where she knew Alecto was waiting. As she met back up with Alecto, deactivating her cloak, she told her of what had transpired and how they needed to return home right away to make sure the book was given back to her mother. Alecto looked fairly happy to be returning to the Underworld. With that a shadow consumed them and they disappeared from where they stood back into the entrance of her father's palace where she took another shadow to her room to put the things she had bought away, once she had finished she picked up the Necronomicon and made her way towards the throne room where she guessed she would meet her mother, she guessed correctly as she could see her mother standing there waiting for her. Once she entered her mother smiled at her and made her way over where she gave Lea a hug and thanked her for retrieving her book from the Romans. With the excitement over for the day Lea decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing in her room wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
